falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV News It was time to clean up again. As before, the contents of my talk page have been archived in my blog.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine sup, OrkMarine here from the 40kfanon. I was thinking of joining this wiki anything I should know- any good reads? Orkmarine 01:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Texas has had a lot of development, the Texas Commonwealth page isn't quite finished, but it can direct you to the different articles. I'm still in the process of trying to fix things up, we've got some template issues and updating to do. It's fairly slow going.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 02:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Role-Play Game Hey Ovaltine, It's the Son of Eden again bringing you an update of how the Role-Play is coming along, plot wise. I was thinking of titling it The Great Falls. The area it evolves around is the Interstate-90 (The 90 Stretch) from Boston, MA to Buffalo, NY to Niagara Falls (The Great Falls). Those participating in the Role-Play are on a pilgrimage to find The Holy Grail, a large Pre-War treasure thought to have never existed and impossible to imagine. It is believed that whoever is in procession of it controls the destinies of a million people. Here's an introduction: The Great Falls, said to have roared long before the War, and still roars to this day. Even if the water is now radioactive, it is still a Godly sight for any person who is alive to see it. The Great Falls also hid an treasure thought to never had existed, a treasure with a power unimaginable, powers that can control the destinies of a million people. Wastelanders have dubbed it The Holy Grail. But whatever It is, whoever processes It at the end, even God himself will feel mortal --Son of Eden (talk) 05:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) OrkMarine again hey Op, I was just wondering if anyones done a hawiawan wasteland, if not would I be able to do that, I have some good ideas but I just wanted to know if it was NCF or something. REgards OrkMarine Orkmarine 00:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hawaii's wide open. Just be mindful of the rules, don't just make a Hawaii article and call dibs on the whole state. Focus on a smaller area, and once there's a few articles set in Hawaii, they can be grouped together appropriately.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks Orkmarine 22:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) So could I do this part of Hawaii? Orkmarine 00:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Start smaller, like a section of that island. I doubt anyone else will want to write up stuff for Hawaii, so you could eventually write up the whole area in multiple articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks, MSW said he would help me with it Orkmarine 04:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SG Thanks For The Update To The Charles Fiske Page. I Don't really know how to add that bit in, so if you could give me a little tutorial on that, that'd help. And also, care to share your opinion on it? :I'm not really any good at formatting or explaining how it's done, I just sort of copy/paste what I need from elsewhere and edit it appropriately. Our resident format experts haven't been around in awhile. If you haven't done so already, go to the editing tab in your preferences and disable the visual editor, it will allow you to see the formatting, as opposed to the little picture of a green jigsaw puzzle. I'll have to look at the actual content of the article later.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you please not edit anymore of my pages? If you think they need improving, could you ask me first, so I can do it myself. not trying to sound like a whiney bitch here or anything. Okay? :I will never change the story content in someone else's article without permission, and I can refrain from adding any templates and infoboxes if you wish. What I will continue to do, is add appropriate categories and links if you do not, and fix typos and formatting errors that I notice.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd Like to make A Vault. Calling it Vault 7. It's basically just going to be a defective design, rather than a social experiment. As, some vaults were made to public expectation. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Defective how?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) As In When it first takes in people, they find that the water system is contaminated with small amounts of radiation due to a design fault in the water purification system. Then, the Vault-door is programmed to open too early. years before it should have been opened. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, one more thing: is this going to be replacing your use of Vault 6? Whether or not this is the plan, where is going to be located?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, The vault's a couple of miles outside of Washington, alongside Oak Springs. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 09:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It seems as if the lower numbered vaults are in the west and the higher numbered in the east. There's no current Vault 78 if you'd like that number.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Could I Make An RP Character? One specifically designed for roleplay, and things like The Great Falls forum. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:20, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like that's what the other people involved with that have done, go ahead.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ovaltine. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Cerebral Plague sup bro? Cerebral plague (talk) 00:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Some new members have a role play going on and we're almost at 400 articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Enclave in Hawaii? Greetings, its me OrkMarine. Would I be able to have a detachment of the Enclave as a major faction in the Hawaiin wasteland. Hawaii being a massive pre war navy base and all. Also, whats with all these other smaller fallout fanon wiki's.Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 00:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC) also, should I start the Hawaii wastland with a hub page that has links to all the pages on Hawaii? :No Enclave, and just start with locale like a town or an area of interest. The hub comes later.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll have something up by tomoroww hopefully Orkmarine 01:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have permission to make a vault, thanks. Blocky858 (talk) 00:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :You're seeking retroactive permission for your current vault article I take it? I haven't read it, tell me about it's intended purpose/experiment.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Vault Project May I have permission to do a Vault project? It will be named Vault 99 and will be in Massachusetts. The experiment is currently unknown, but I have a bit of a story for it: In 2079, two early Ghouls arrive (one of whom is Alex Noble, who traveled there from Alaska to be with his family who made it into the Vault, taking him about ten months to get to the Vault after he was ghoulified), and the Overseer lets them in, seeing that the Ghouls could be a great scientific experiment. Blood tests are done on them, and they discover the extremely long lifespan of Ghouls in the blood. After this discovery, the Vault scientists inject just a small bit of the blood into each resident of the Vault, granting them the lifespan of Ghouls, but not actually ghoulifying them. If you are opposing the injections into Vault residents, please consider this: Ghoul characters are allowed on Tranquility Lane, and these Vault residents are nearly the same as Ghouls, just physically human otherwise. Thank you for your attention to my project idea. Remi Trace (talk) 04:53, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :So no experiment and pretty ghouls? This is a big no. Come back with an actual Vault experiment and none of this pretty ghoul business. We've gone down that road before and it was lame then too.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I can see where the ghoul part was a negative. I'll come back with a real experiment soon, hopefully. Remi Trace (talk) 02:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Could I Add My Characters To The Characters List? If so, how do I do that? I really have no idea how to do that, heh. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :What list would that be?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RP post issue Lately (the last two posts) when i post on the great falls, whatever my text is, it appears under contents, and i have no idea why. I copy and paste my posts instead of typing them here, could that be it? Walrus king (talk) 06:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what it is you're talking about because I'm not seeing anything strange. You guys do seem to put in a lot of bizarre formatting that doesn't actually do anything though. Your most recent post actually looked like this in the edit window: "Brothers!” the green orator cried, his voice booming, carrying over the shouts and yells of these listening “As you might have noticed, the mercenaries have made a canon, and the stray shot has impacted the upper levels! I want the rest of you to go and get rid of them now!" he rallied as the gangers worked themselves into frenzy. Carefully weaving through the crowd, Groz made his way to what a crude sign declared the armory. Once there, he heard two men arguing loudly as he looked around the impressive display of weapons. A man behind a counter shouted, bringing his focus to the task at hand "hey! what do you want?" with the sudden feeling to ask high, Groz replied "automatic shotgun!" the man looked at him for a moment before turning around, scanning the walls, and taking down a shotgun and handing it to him. "I want this back after you’re done." the man told him flatly. By now the arguing pair had started fighting each other, and one drew a small pistol "you red motherfucker!" before pulling the trigger, and having his gun jam. His opponent used this time to draw and raise his machete, but some somehow the blade caught a pin of one of the grenades on his bandolier, causing Groz to sprint out of the armory, the resulting explosion throwing him into the remains of a store. it cannot be this easy ''he thought. Suddenly another, somewhat larger explosion rocked the building as the lights went out. ''Of course, as soon as I think it... It seems like a lot of extra, pointless work. I cut that garbage out of your latest post. Maybe it will help? I have no idea what that coding means, is it making the machines rise? also, it seems to be related to how close i put the text to the user-bar thing Anchorage Roleplay Idea Perhaps We Could Do An Anchorage Roleplay Forum, Seen As It's Quite A Popular Pre-War Location And Warzone. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :As soon as the ongoing roleplay concludes you guys can do an Anchorage one, sure. That should give you time to come up with an initial plot idea.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :That's a really good idea! I like it, ScienceGuy! Remi Trace (talk) 02:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd have to say someone else would probably have to set it up. I keep leaving for such long periods, as I forget how to add templates and such. I'd have to say someone else would probably have to set it up. I keep leaving for such long periods, as I forget how to add templates and such. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd Like Permission To Make A Few Pre-War Vehicles Nothing God-Like, Mainly Just Little Cars And Such. I'd Really Like That. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 18:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Like an article about a type of car that you'd find ruined in a city?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Like That. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 23:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds good. If you're making your own manufacturer, make a page for the manufacturer and put the cars as a "Product Line" section. If you're using a canon manufacturer, just make the car article.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing this issue on Sophie Marceau. I appreciate it. Hawke111 (talk) 02:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Hawke11 Wikia Backround Hello, its me OrkMarine. I was just wondering how you got the backround for your wikia working. I keep trying to add backrounds to my wikia but it always goes over the 150 kb limit for backrounds. Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 09:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :No idea, let me know if you find out! I believe UndeadHero was the one who most recently changed the background, but he hasn't been around lately.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 12:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks for the assisstance Regards OrkMarine Orkmarine 09:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll removed them now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Just checked and I couldn't find any. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah of course. I thought that since they were in a sandbox and not on the wiki at large they were okay. Sorry for the inconveinence. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Permission To Make A Robot Character This robot isn't a protectron, Mr handy or a robobrain, hence the reason I'm asking you for permission to make it. And no, it's not canon either. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Please tell me a bit more of what you have in mind.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) What I have in mind is a less bulky looking robot, sort of like a thinner version of a protectron, but with a different looking face. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 07:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, just don't veer too far astray from the capabilities and design sensibilities displayed in the series.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 11:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it's not going to veer off in a mech-sort of fashion or anything outrageous like that. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity sorry I've not been on much, I have not had time to edit here much, and I try to get on when I have ideas for my characters. Don't put them up for adoption - I'm not gone. RavenRT the Fearsome (talk) 21:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Promoting the Wiki Hey, OP, have you ever considered promoting the wiki on Wikia's main site? They have a function that allows admins to promote their wikis if they wish. Seeing as how there hasn't been much activity on this site for a while, I thought it might benefit from attracting some more "reputable" contributors, not that there is anything wrong with the one's we have already. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nukapedia/Tranquility lane sister wiki status Hi Olvaltine, I'm Agent c from Nukapedia. As you probably already know Tranquility Lane and Nukapedia are currently paired in a sister wiki agreement. To date to me Nukapedia hasn't really been doing enough with our sister wikis in cross promotion and in trying to build a more integrated Fallout fan community; its one of my current projects to try and fix this somehow. It looks like your wiki here is probably the most active of our sister wikis, but sadly it looks like we don't see enough of each other on both sides - I dont recognise too many people contributing to both wikis. I'm wondering what we might be able to do to change that. I'm looking at expanding the treatment our sister wikis get on Nukapedia - more cross promotion in our news, more prominent links to our sisters in relevant spots, and encouraging people to refer to the areas wikis such as yours do better than we do. We might also be able to leverage some of our social media accounts to help promote any events you have coming up. Let me know if you have any ideas on how we may be able to work better together. Agent c (talk) 23:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :In order to facilitate this sort of thing, this wiki would need an admin who has two things I do not: time and knowledge of formatting. If you have a reliable person in mind who's interested, I'd happily make them an admin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok ill keep vehicle fleets in mind, i was thinking of small bike squads as scouts but short of that their basicly a rather large and organised tribe of raiders and mercenaries, not a "faction killer" so to speak but they can handle their own against most threats because they are unusually organised. Basicly think milliataristic bandits. The largest conflict with any canon group i was thinking of was an event where a large group of the tribals in question took out a relitivly large group of Ceasers Legion. (bout 20, 25 tops) short of that nothing else other than light raids and moonlighting as mercs for NCR in the early years. Sorry above was T42 (talk) 05:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) regards. Ok my first artical is up. If there are ANY problems (aside from grammar/spelling i know im awful) please tell me and Ill fix em ASAP. Thank you very much I'm happy to be part of the fanon. T42 (talk) 08:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I should note that as i started writing i realized how much room I had to work with and made a few more conficts with the Legion and a few mentions of BoS. Short of that im probably going to make most conflicts with any canon faction with the Legion and even then only as raiders that the Legion cant seem to get rid of. Hope thats ok.T42 (talk) 08:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the proof reading, i have yet to master spell check and just recently learned about the quote template, as for the weapons I wasent directly meaning to make it 40k, i mean yeah Chainfist i get but what i ment was more like a brass knuckle with a chainsaw blade running through it. I'll probably make a manufacturers page if its neccicary. Short of Laser Rifles and pistols the Badlanders will have no more advanced weapons and what sounds avanced (like the wrist mounted flamethrower) are going to be described as slapped together and obvoiusly failure prone. Thanl you very much for your support so far. T42 (talk) 17:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) regards :The wrist mounted flamethrower as a bad weapon sounds kosher, I'm reminded of the "poorly designed, misconceived" flamer pistol from Tactics.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Permission for a new creature I've a little bit of an idea: a sort of 50ft tall deathclaw, and a few others. I'd like to know if I'd have permission to do that, and add maybe a whole faction of these things and a new location. I'd really like to do this, but I realise that it might well conflict with lore in an unbelievable way, so I'd like to see what you think. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 10:13, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to say no to a 50' Deathclaw, go ahead and share the others.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps another creature, other than a deathclaw? If at all possible. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :Gigantic creatures require gigantic amounts of food, unless it somehow derives nutrition from toxic waste, the wasteland doesn't seem like the kind of place that could sustain such megafauna.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, you're not wrong. It would also need ample space, something that isn't uncommon in the wasteland. It could actually rely on other creatures and such to eat, for instance, brahmins and such, or perhaps other people. Maybe even giant Ant colonies, eating those similar to a tapier. So, if I can come up with a page, you just have a look through and see what you think, then maybe I can fix any problems with it, whad'ya say? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 07:55, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :I can get behind the idea of a giant insect eater, a predator that eats Cazadores and Fire-Breathing ants would have to be fairly badass in return.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) So that's a "Yes?" ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but it's not carte blanche to go too nuts.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) When have I ever gone nuts... heh. But seriously, I'll keep it as close to lore as I can, fear not. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello and a question Hello, Ovaltine Patrol, allow me to introduce myself, I'm a new Fallout fan and interested in maybe joining this wiki. I've never done wikia before and never done a fanfiction work either. I've read a lot of your wiki's articles and rules and have started writing an article of my own, what I am wondering before I post anything is if you can give any answer a question for me? Now I think this sounds awfully enjoyable and provides an opportunity to be creative, what I want to know and what I hope you can answer is if by participating in the creation of fanfiction could I be liable in court for charges of copyright infringement? Essentially is this technically legal to do? If so then I would be interested in joining your little community. I'll be up for the next few hours and ask for a quick response if possible, thank you for your time. Florida Born 77 (talk) 04:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hello there, welcome to the wiki. Unfortunately, I don't actually know the laws on the subject, it's not as if I got any kind of training when I was handed the reigns to this place! However, I think it's probably safe to write fan fiction. In all the years I've been here, I've never gotten any kind of threatening emails from Bethesda. This probably falls under fair use or something. If it were an issue, we'd probably get some kind of cease-and-desist request before things got as nasty as being hauled into court.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC : Thank you, that's not the definitive answer I was hoping for but hey, like you said you have no formal training. But while it isn't the perfect answer it's good enough. There's an old saying in Spanish that translates to something along the lines of "He who doesn't dare, doesn't cross the sea", so I think I'm willing to try it. My first article is so far seven pages in Microsoft Word, it's a post-apocalyptic version of Hidalgo which is a little border town in Texas, I think I'll try to start it up. Thank you for your help and for the welcome, I look forward to hopefully working with you.Florida Born 77 (talk) 04:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry I couldn't provide you with absolute certainty, but I look forward to reading what you have to contribute, Have fun!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, just published my work so far, take a look and give me some feedback if you have the time please, good sir. About Blue Dragon Ok so I was wondering if Blue Dragons tech is too much or not, I'll admit its pretty cutting edge but hell theres supposed to be very few Scales (paramillitaries) running around with this stuff, the rest just hide in bunkers, so I've got a very BoS esqe operation going with these guys, though they wish they had the BoS recruitment rate. Other than the Dragonfire arsenal (which I'm just not wholly sure of) I belive i follow the rules regarding vertibirds. I'd reallly like some feedback whenever possible just to make sure I'm not mucking anything up.T42 (talk) 00:26, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Not going to lie, I don't like it at all.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ovaltine, sorry to bother you with this again, I forgot to mention this on the talk page. Would you also be able to delete these 2 pages while me and T42 plan this collab out: The Blue Dragon The Ash Walkers Orkmarine 05:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Help Needed I'd like to ask, if you could give me a rundown on how to keep the images off the unused catergory, and if possible, give me a list of things I do wrong with page setup. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 13:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Vault 10 Hello, I was wondering if I could add Vault 10, from Zach Frinfrock's Fallout: Nuka Break fan film, to the wiki. The vault's experiment was to test the Eat-o-matic's capabilities, exercising equipment was also never installed. Each generation got fatter, and became the social norm. Vault 10 is located (according to the film) somwhere in California. :I'm familiar with it. You can add it, be sure to include proper attribution to the source material.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks OP. Kinda odd thing there, but hey I've gotta commend the guy's spirit. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Mexican Vault Hello Ovaltine, I'd like to ask to make a vault and maybe get your help in refining the concept. The idea is to make a vault in the former city of Rio Bravo, Mexico which is under thirty miles from Hidalgo. It would be called Vault 916 and I admit the idea for why it was made isn't that great but just listen to it all, I think it seems interesting. The concept is broad so it'll take a while. Formation: Vault 916 (numbered because September sixteenth is Mexican independance day) was an idea of Mexican authorities since the 2060s when American vaults went into construction. The Mexican authorities tried to get a vault built but Vault-Tec declined to do a foreign job until Mexican special investigators discovered Vault-Tec was smuggling cement from facilities in Bolivia through Mexico without paying customs claiming that the trucks were full of customs-exempt medicine bound for humanitarian hospitals in troubled central Mexico. When notified of this, Vault-Tec fired the head of their building resources department and was cut a deal by the Mexican government: They could make a vault in Rio Bravo, Mexico that would be capable of keeping the President of Mexico, his family, his staff, their families, a couple dozen security, and his top generals safe and in exchange the smuggling scandal wouldn't go public. Vault-Tec agreed and never imported cement again. The vault was furnished like a palace in Rio Bravo and was advertised as a gesture of friendliness to Latin America by Vault-Tec. When the war happened the presidente of Mexico got in safely along with his staff before Rio Bravo was nuked. The vault was sealed until 2170 when troops marched out under the banner of "Rey" Valentino who was descended from the old presidente of Mexico, ruling the vault as king. Soon people flocked to be under the protection of the rey in Rio Bravo. It became a feudal enterprise as people swore fealty to the Rey to be allowed in the vault only during times of crisis, more speficially for their women and children to be in the vault as men are required to help repel attacks. This makes a stark class contrast, in the vault the nobility live like kings, outside the vault the paisanos barely scrape buy as they have to pay taxes of money and food to the Rey to be allowed to keep their protection. This leads to the People's Legion led by Pancho Mendoza which is mentioned on the Hidalgo article. They are a communist guerilla band waging a war on the current Rey Cristobol for control of the vault which they intend to open to the people. This means a war from 2270 to 2281 between the two groups as one struggles for "liberty" and the other struggles to keep their hold on their vault and thier peasents. Neither side is really good but the brushfire communist revolution could be an interesting topic and a good way to get some Mexico articles going if other members would join in. What do you think? Greenlight? Needs refining? Scrap? I anxiously await your reply, thank you, sir. Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I suggest not making this a Vault-Tec endeavor. According to the canon wiki, the USA was already exerting economic and military pressure on Mexico by the early 2050s, including troops on the ground. Under these circumstances,it seems unlikely that a company with such close ties to the American government would have to smuggle to avoid paying the Mexican tariffs. If you want a note of corruption in this fallout shelter's origins, perhaps it was financed by a drug cartel in exchange for certain considerations.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so how about this, the vault was a secret pet-project of the presidente of Mexico that he couldn't fund due to massive budgetary constraints on Mexico due to American pressure and a nasty brushfire war between Belize and Guatemala that had Mexican authorities strained as they tried to stop thousands of refugees and guerillas from crossing the border on a daily basis. In 2275 this led the president of Mexico to contact the head of the Ciudad Juarez Cartel, based obviously in Matamoros for help funding his vault. The cartel leaders agreed under condition that all their imprisoned members recieve presidential pardon. The presidente agreed, controversially releasing Ciudad Juarez Tuco Maldonado and causing his approval rate to drop from sixty to twenty percent and the vault was soon built with its ties to the Mexican government a secret. When the bombs fell, the president got his staff, his family, their families, and his private guard inside. I've already explained it from there. How does that sound? Florida Born 77 (talk) 13:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :That works, I'd just then call it something besides a vault. Vaults were specifically Vault-Tec, not a catchall term for every fallout shelter or bunker.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) How about La Ciudadela (The Citadel)? Florida Born 77 (talk) 14:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, I'll get to Microsoft word and get it going. It should be up by tonight. At least part of it. Create A New Roleplay Thread? The Great Falls has been practically abandoned, and I think a new one would be perfect. Maybe one set in the midwest? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 17:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'll cut you a deal, if you and anyone who cares to participate can write up an epilogue for The Great Falls, you can have a new RP. It doesn't have to tie up every lose end, or be a happy ending. I confess I don't know what that RP is about, but the ending could simply be everyone losing, or whatever it is they're after being destroyed.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) A favor to ask of you, please. Hey sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me. I'm not really sure what to call this: or this: I've seen these things across the site and I'm gonna call them regional overview boxes for lack of a better term and most areas in the states got them. I don't know if you made these but I figured you did since you seem to run this show, if you didn't then I apologize for this, but I was wondering if you do know how to make these regional overview boxes if you would be willing to make one for Mexico since I am doing work down there, they are cool, and if I get that roleplay I pitched there will probably be a good bit of community work down there to add a Mexico regional overview box to, if you can and you wouldn't mind then I'd appreciate it. I know how to add to them. If you could then please make one like the bottom one with locations, characters, groups, and history as I will have at least one article to fill each of them by the end of the month (hopefully). If you could do this then I'd appreciate it and it goes without saying that there is no rush, if not then no problem and I'm sorry to take up your time, thanks Florida Born 77 (talk) 04:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I could make a template for a particular Mexican state. Is your material based in Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, Coahuila, or Chihuahua?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Gimme Tamaulipas if you would please sir, thanks. Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for the template and the Tamaulipas page, it helps give my work in Mexico that time devoted look that most foreign articles don't have. Thanks, Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Permission Hey Ovaltine, I've gotten four people to commit to the new roleplay and I've already pitched the idea, the commitals are me, Scienceguy, Weston, and a user whose name starts with H but I can't remembner off the top of my head, it's like Homorssus or something. But anyway, the plot is pitched and there are commitment but still it seems like I oughta go to you, when the name is decided do I have the permission to go ahead and make the page? I would like to make it a normal page and not a forum page as well because it should resolve the Citadel War and thus would be good as a history part in the Tamaulipas template (thanks again for that), is that alright as well? Thanks and have a good one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC)